


Best Part Of Mornings For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny spent the night for the first time, They talk, Does it go great ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Best Part Of Mornings For Me:

*Summary: Steve & Danny spent the night for the first time, They talk, Does it go great ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was the first one to wake up on that lazy morning, which was perfect, cause there is no rush to go anywhere on that day. The Blond was so happy, He got a chance at love, & he isn’t gonna waste anymore time, than he already had. Danny saw that his new lover was awake, & he leaned in, & kissed him sweetly. It was the way that we greeted one another.

“Hey, Babe, Good Morning, How did you sleep ?”, The Shorter Man came in closer to him. The Former Seal was smiling too, & answered him without hesitation. "I slept just fine, I am so glad that we are together, & spent the night together". "Me too", & they were making out for awhile, til they broke for air, & they looked at each other. The Loudmouth Detective had the look of love on his face.

Then, Danny said this to him, as they cuddled, & snuggled closer together "You know the best part of mornings for me ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, & Steve asked, "What ?", The _**Five-O Commander**_ was looking at him. "Waking up to you, Baby", Danny answered honestly. Steve was in awe of the love that his man had for him. He told the blond thos, as he stole a kiss. "How about breakfast on me ?", Steve asked hopefully, as he was kissing, & teasing his lover's neck.

“I would love that, & I love you”, Danny said with a smirk, as he was enjoying the sensation that his lover was creating. “I love you too, Danno”, as the hunky brunette said with a smile. The Dark-Haired Man looked at his guy with appreciation in his eyes, & he left to start on breakfast, while Danny relaxed.

The End.


End file.
